Visser Three's most embarrassing thing ever
by Hikari Kaiya
Summary: I was bored. Visser Three is at a sharing meeting and starts to do weird stuff. I wonder Why? evil grin
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This fanfic was to blow off stream and stress. I hope you will get some laughs out of it. I normally would not post this, but my brother convinced me. Also for this to work I have to be an Animorph and I have very powerful psychic powers. So my name is Katie. Also I use sexual stuff, but all it is the word not bad scenes or anything. Also I don't own Animorphs or the songs that I use.  
  
Visser Three's most embarrassing thing ever!  
  
We were all at Cassie's farm. Her parents were gone for the weekend. So we were all there. There meaning Tobias, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and me. They were all talking when they noticed me not really concentrating on the meeting.  
  
"Katie!" Someone yelled.  
  
"What!" I yelled back.  
  
"Are you with us?" Jake asked.  
  
"No. I was pulling peoples pants down, because if I don't I will have a psychic overload and destroy the world."  
  
"Okay." Said Marco with sarcasm.  
  
"Though I do have an interesting idea. That's if you guys want to laugh. Also is there a sharing meeting tonight?"  
  
"Yes and why?" Said Rachel.  
  
"Well you won't know unless you guys want to have some fun time." I told them.  
  
Okay, lets do this. We could all use some entertainment. said Tobias.  
  
"Okay! My idea is to kinda take over Visser Three's body and make him do stuff in front of the full members."  
  
"That sounds good, but is he going to be there?" Said Rachel.  
  
"Yeah. I just read his mind and he's going to be there soon." I said with an evil grin on my face.  
  
"But isn't the Ellimist going to stop you?" Asked Cassie.  
  
"No, because he saw what happens when I don't relieve the overload. Just as long as I don't kill him then I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, but how are we going to see this?" Asked Marco.  
  
"I'll put the image in you minds. So without any more questions. Good. Then here's the show."  
  
________________________________________________ At the big full members meeting  
  
Visser Three walks up in human morph and starts talking. After a few words he starts singing "I'm a little teapot".  
  
I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is spout  
When I get all steamed up  
Here me shout  
Tip me over and pore me out  
  
While sing this he does the motions to it. All of the controllers are staring at him trying to understand this outburst. Then he talks again.  
  
"Everyone I have important news! I am Gay! I also love all Andalites. Playboy is the best human invention there ever was! I also want you all to now that I love you all." At this he starts to sing the Barney song.  
  
I love you  
You love me  
Where a great big happy family  
With a great big hug  
And a kiss from me to you  
Won't you say you love me too.  
  
"Also I forgot to say a while ago was that I have no balls!" He yells out loud. And starts singing again.  
  
She's got big balls  
He's got big balls  
But I've got the biggest balls of them all!  
  
After singing this he cries out "Help! Someone is controlling my body!" When he says this he breaks out doing the Can Can. While doing this he is singing 'It's a small world after all.' When he is done with that song he starts to sing "Man I feel like a woman!"  
  
The best part about being a woman  
Is that I get to have a little fun...............  
  
Man I fell like a woman  
  
After he gets done with that he stops going the Can Can and says "Help!" He cries out load. But no one helps, because every one is in shock from what they have seen. He starts singing again.  
  
Aye, aye captain  
I can't hear you  
Aye, aye captain  
Oh who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
Spongebob Squarepants  
...(Something I can't remember it all)....  
Spongebob Squarepants  
(And repeats 'till the end)  
  
________________( Cassie's Farm )_________  
  
Everyone is laughing even Ax.  
  
"Any more song requests?"  
  
Make him do the Can Can naked! Tobias says.  
  
"Very good Idea!" I tell him.  
  
_________(Meeting thingy)_________  
  
Visser Three starts sing again.  
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt (starts taking his shirt off)  
I'm too sexy for my shorts  
Too sexy for my shorts  
Too sexy for my shorts (starts taking off his shorts)  
  
Now he is butt naked! All the controllers cry "Can't look way! Can't blink! Can't move! Help!" Then the Visser starts to do the Can Can.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" All the controllers yell.  
  
All of a sudden Visser One shows up and looks at Visser three and says "Man you're Hot!!!!"  
  
________(Cassie's Place)_________  
  
"Man that's not right! That's my mom!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know she was on a surprise visit?"  
  
"Oh well as long as they don't 'do it' I'll be fine."  
  
_______(Meeting thingy)___________  
  
Marco's mom starts acting like a robot and says "I must get some!"  
  
At this Visser Three stops doing the Can Can and looks around and covers his genitals and backs away with a look of embarrassment on his face. "I'll get you for this Katie!!!!"  
  
___________( Cassie's farm house thingy)_______  
  
That was a lot of fun. We should do it more often! Says Tobias with laugher.  
  
Ax walks in holding a teddy bear. Prince Jake I had nightmares!   
  
Everyone breaks out laughing.  
  
"Well we better get home see you all tomorrow. And Ax want you saw was me playing a joke on Visser Three."  
  
It was not that. It was Visser Three making out with Visser One!   
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Marco yells.  
  
"Bye better run. See you!" I yell to everyone as I run trying to escape Marco's rage.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Also I don't care if you review or not! SO TRY YOU'RE WORST!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!! I'm back to give more laughs! Though as I said a while ago, I can't believe that people really like this! So on with the stupid ness! Also I own everything except Animorphs and the only song in this story! So beware!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----------------------(Blade thingy!)-----------------  
  
Now we join the person we all love to hate, Visser Three! Well you can imagine it that he was very pissed off! He was pacing back and forth on the bridge of his ship.  
  
Now I need a way to get back at Katie! He said out loud. None of the controllers dared to go near him in fear of him having an outburst like he had at the meeting and doing something weird to them.  
  
'Well why don't I trap her in a net? No that will ever work! Anti- thingy ray? No! Not that either it'll take to much time! What about using a morph on her? No, she'll do something to that to! I know make someone else think of it and say I thought of it! What a wonderful idea!' said Visser Three to himself. Yey you! Yeah you! Get over here!   
  
When he said that a controller came to his side fearfully. "Y-y-yes Visser."  
  
Think of a way that I can use against Katie!   
  
"Um... What about using toilet paper!"  
  
What a great idea! Glad I thought of it!   
  
---------------------------(Cassie's Barn thingy)-------------------  
  
Well right now the Animorphs were talking to Eric about last night. What fun! Not!  
  
"Katie, what were you doing! Doing that to the Visser! If I could just kill you, for making me watch the whole thing!" Said Eric with a shudder.  
  
"Well we thought it was funny you know! It was happy hour. So beware on the next meeting!" I say back. "Also what's so wrong about a naked Can- can dancing man?"  
  
"EVERYTHING!"  
  
"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION THAT WASN'T MY IDEA!"  
  
"Oy!" Says Eric with a sigh. Suddenly everything stops.  
  
"Oh great! What do you want Ellimist!"  
  
JUST TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN!  
  
"Why should I listen to you!"  
  
BECAUSE I AM ALMIGHTY! YOU MOST OBEY ME! STOP THAT! While he was talking that last line, I was mimicking the Ellimist and saying 'blah blah blah'.  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
OH YEAH!  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
OH YEAH!  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
OH YEAH!  
  
"YEAH!" Suddenly another person was in the room. She was dressed up like a queen. "Galaxy! How have you been!"  
  
"Hi, Katie or should I say Starlily. How is Earth doing for you?"  
  
"Fine." I say as I bow to her and so does the Ellimist.  
  
"Ellimist leave my daughter alone. She has done no harm to your so- called 'Game'."  
  
YES, OH GREAT ONE!  
  
"Thanks Mom! See you later right?"  
  
"Sorry Hun, but I have some business to do with Crayak. See you later." With that she disappears.  
  
JUST YOU WAIT I'LL GET YOU WHEN YOUR MOM IS NOT AROUND!  
  
"Whatever! You now that I am more powerful then you. In fact I am the second powerful person in the universe! See ya!" At this I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
GGGGGGUUUUUUURRRRRRR!  
  
"Bye and have a nice day" Says Rachel with a fake smile and with that he disappears.  
  
--------------------(The place where people buy weird things!)-------- ------------  
  
Visser Three was walking down a hallway of the mall. He was there to have a vacation from the ship, because everyone was giving him weird looks. So this was the best place to have sometime to yourself. Once he got up to the top floor, he started to strip down to bare skin. Then he started to run down the three floors.  
  
I don't wanna be a chicken!  
I don't wanna be a duck!  
So I just wiggle my butt!  
Da! dadada!  
  
He kept repeating the song until he got to the first floor. "LOOK AT ME! I CAN FLY!" And dives into the water fountain. DING!  
  
------------------(Cassie's Thingy)--------------  
  
"This is really funny!" Says Jake.  
  
"Yeah, everyone needs some fun every once in a while." I say. Everyone was their including Ax. "OOPS!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Asks everyone.  
  
"Nothing that Marco would like to see."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" I say in a high pitched voice.  
  
"SHOW ME, NOW!" He yells.  
  
"Okay." They see Marco's mom and Visser Three skinny dipping at the Gardens in plain view of everyone.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Cassie and Marco both yell at what they see.  
"I TOLD YO..." Starts Marco.  
  
"I didn't do anything it just happened. I guess."  
  
"YOU GUESS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"  
  
"Um... Bye see you later, and hope that I live to see tomorrow!" I say again as I run to escape being killed by Marco.  
  
Was it still okay? I fell it's not as good as the first one. Maybe it could be that all I had for help was my little brother and his perverted little friend! Well I don't care if you hate it or not! If you want to see Visser Three or any one else do something funny be free to tell me! 


End file.
